Psychose
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Ange est une lycéenne dans un monde moldu. Mais son univers est étroitement lié avec le monde des sorciers. STYLE INHABITUEL! N'EST PAS CENTRÉE QUE SUR L'UNIVERS HP! Je la déconseille aussi aux personnes sensibles car elle parle de sujets durs. J'explique tout en intro.
1. Août 2016 partie 1

Psychose

 _Mise en situation: cette Fanfiction peut être dure à lire pour certaines personnes car elle parle de tentative de suicide, de sexe, d'auto-mutilation et d'anorexie. De plus, le « déroulement » de la fanfiction peut être un peu compliqué à suivre. Vous allez suivre l'histoire d'un autre personnage en dehors de l'univers d'Harry Potter. C'est un personnage que j'invente mais qui est récurent dans mes écrits si vous me suivez. L'histoire mélange le monde moldu et le monde des sorciers. Un chapitre se passera dans le premier monde, le suivant dans l'autre monde, etc…_

 _VOUS POUVEZ ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE À VOTRE GUISE, JE PEUX COMPRENDRE QUE CERTAINES PERSONNES NE SOUHAITENT PAS LIRE UNE HISTOIRE SOMBRE !_

 _Aimez-vous les uns les autres les gars, c'est important._

 _Je tiens aussi à dire que si certaines personnes sont sensibles à ce genre de choses et veulent extérioriser leurs sentiments je suis là pour vous écouter, vous pouvez me joindre sur mon adresse mail :_ _roguemalefoyffnet_

 _Allez, assez de blabla ! Bonne lecture, je vous rejoins à la fin du chapitre._

 **Août 2016**

J'ai 15 ans et je m'appelle Ange. Je suis une lycéenne. Mais je suis déscolarisée depuis 5 mois bientôt. On est en août, les grandes vacances sont bientôt terminées, je retourne au lycée en septembre. Ce n'est pas le même que l'année dernière, je serai nouvelle. Ce n'est pas vraiment un stress pour moi, je m'adapte plutôt vite. Ce soir j'ai une soirée avec mes amis. Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, je préfère rester chez moi plutôt que sortir. C'est la dernière soirée avant la rentrée, qui est dans deux jours. Histoire de se mettre une bonne dernière race avant les cours. Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment du genre « rebelle », au contraire, j'ai des bonnes notes et j'aime bien travailler. Mais je ne dis pas non à une bouteille de vodka de temps en temps. Je me prépare doucement, ma mère doit me déposer chez mon meilleur ami dans dix minutes. On se rejoint tous là-bas et après on prend le bus pour aller dans un bar. Je donne quand même l'adresse du bar à mon petit frère, on ne sait jamais. J'arrive chez mon meilleur ami et quelques potes sont déjà là, mais je suis la seule fille. Ce qui, au passage, ne me dérange pas du tout. Nous commençons à parler mais la conversation est plus axée sur le foot. Mon regard divague dans la pièce, et j'observe les meubles minutieusement. On me tire l'épaule:

\- Ange tu viens?

C'est Thomas. Un ami. Je me lève et je le suis dehors. On attend le bus, et une amie arrive. On s'assoit à côté et on commence à discuter de nos vacances.

On arrive en ville.

On rejoint le reste de notre groupe d'amis et on se dirige lentement vers le bar. Elen, une de mes amies vient me voir et me dit:

\- Ohla mais je t'ai pas dit. Avec Paul on a encore rompu.

\- Ah bon? répondis-je, pas intéressée du tout, Et pourquoi cette fois?

\- Il sort avec une autre fille dans mon dos!

\- Oh. Bah essaye de pas retourner avec lui cette fois-ci.

Je m'assois à une table et commande une bière. En attendant, je sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à ma meilleure amie, « bien arrivée, tout va bien tkt ». Je bois ma bière et vais rejoindre les autres. Ils font un billard. Je me joins au groupe de fille et on commence à faire un karaoké. Au bout de plusieurs heures (je dirais deux), on commence à s'en aller pour retourner chez Jean, mon meilleur ami. On prend le bus mais certains sont déjà bourrés. Moi non, je vais bien. On se met sur la terrasse de Jean et on sort la vodka et le whisky. J'enchaine approximativement quatre/cinq shots. Mais ça va, je suis juste un peu pompette. Comme je suis à jeun, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et m'assois sur une chaise en plastique. Thomas arrive et me dit:

\- Ange tu peux me prêter la chaise quelques secondes? Il faut vraiment que je m'assois.

\- OK mais je m'assois sur toi. Je tiens plus debout.

Il s'exécute et je me positionne sur ses genoux. En face de moi, Jean et une autre fille, Vanessa, sont en train de se rouler des pelles. Je prend un verre de whisky et je le repose aussitôt. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Thomas finit mon verre. On commence à parler de la rentrée.

\- Alors Ange, tu la sens comment la première STMG alors que t'étais chez l'élite l'année dernière?

\- Tais-toi. C'est une filière comme une autre. Toi tu fais L, c'est pas mieux niveau débouchés.

\- Oui, mais L Abibac.

\- M'en fiche.

\- Tu connais des gens dans ton nouveau lycée?

\- Non, juste une amie d'enfance. Mais c'est tout.

\- Chaud.

\- Ouais.

Je suis crevée et ma mère vient me chercher à 1h du matin, j'ai encore 1h45 devant moi. Je dors sur Thomas. Je sens qu'il commence à me caresser les cheveux et à me faire des bisous dans le cou. Je me laisse faire. Au pire, ce qui se passe en soirée reste en soirée. Au bout d'un moment je lève la tête et l'embrasse. Pas fougueusement, non, juste un petit smack sur les lèvres. Il a les yeux brillants à cause de l'alcool et je dois être dans le même état. Je repose ma tête sur son épaule et me laisse aller. Au bout de plusieurs bisous dans le cou, je relève la tête et commence à l'embrasser, plus sérieusement. On se lève et il m'entraîne dans un coin du jardin. Il me plaque contre la murette et on s'embrasse pendant une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'il grignote mon cou, je soupire, « Lucas… »

Thomas relève brusquement la tête:

\- Quoi?

\- Comment ça quoi?

\- « Lucas ». C'est le prénom de ton ex.

\- Mais non t'as mal entendu.

On se recolle et on se fait un câlin. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. J'allume mon téléphone et je vois 6 messages d'Evi, ma meilleure amie à base de « Ange ça va? » « Ange répond moi » etc…

Je regarde l'heure, minuit 55. Je me retire brusquement de Thomas:

\- Merde j'y vais dans cinq minutes désolée.

Il grogne:

\- Pourquoi tu restes jamais dormir?

\- C'est mes parents. Désolée.

Je remonte sur la terrasse, vais dans la salle de bain, et essaye d'arranger mon physique. Après de l'eau froide sur la tête et une pastille à la menthe je ressemble enfin à quelque chose.

Je descend les escaliers pour aller dans la voiture de ma mère et Thomas m'attrape par le poignet:

\- Fais moi un dernier bisous.

Je lui en fais un et je m'en vais.

Ma mère m'attend:

\- Alors? Tu t'es bien amusée?

\- Oui.

\- Super alors.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Je répondrai à Evi demain, je suis pas en état d'aligner 2 mots.

Je vais dans ma chambre et me glisse dans mon pyjama. Je me couche.

* * *

\- Et ben enfin! Ça fait 5h qu'on t'attend! Regarde dans quel état t'es! me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

\- Désolée Drago…

* * *

 _Premier chapitre bouclé ! Merci à vous qui êtes resté jusqu'à la fin ! Oui je sais, ça vous paraît confus à la fin, mais tout va s'éclairer vous allez voir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! À la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !_

 _xxx_

 _RogueMalefoy._


	2. Août 2016 partie 2

**PSYCHOSE**

 _Je me dois de vous apportez quelques précisions. L'Abibac est une filière qui contient le programme allemand en littérature et en histoire géographie, c'est une vraie filière, je ne l'invente pas. Abibac = la contraction d'Abitur (le bac en allemand) et Bac. C'était la petite minute intelligente ! Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous rejoins en bas de page !_

 **Août 2016 Partie 2**

 _\- Et ben enfin! Ça fait 5h qu'on t'attend! Regarde dans quel état t'es! me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille._

 _\- Désolée Drago…_

* * *

\- Ange il est 1h30 du matin et t'es dans un état lamentable. Je peux savoir où t'étais?

\- Je sais plus…

\- Tu sens l'alcool et la transpiration.

\- Je…

\- Va te doucher. Et reviens après, il est tard.

Je vais dans la salle de bain des préfets et commence à me doucher rapidement. Je m'observe à moitié nue devant la glace et remarque quelques bleus. Mon mascara a coulé et j'ai une tête de déterrée. Je sais que Drago m'en voudra. Mais je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai de plus en plus d'absences, ça m'inquiète. Au début je me souvenais de tout, je pouvais me remémorer ma journée à la minute près, mais ça fait quelques mois où tout est flou. Je me suis déjà retrouvée à errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard seule, la nuit. Peut-être que je suis somnambule. Mes notes sont en baisse et je ne me rappelle même pas être allée en cours ces derniers temps. Mais je suis physiquement présente. Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle de toutes ces dernières nuits pourtant. Je ne dors plus. Je sais très bien ce que je fais de 22h à 5h du matin. Mais le reste, aucune idée. Je suis comme un fantôme.

Je rejoins Drago dans sa chambre. Il est en train de lire:

\- T'as de la chance qu'on commence à 10h demain.

\- Désolée Dray… Je ne sais…

\- Oui je sais! Ça fais un mois que tu te trouves des excuses! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

\- Mais rien!

\- Tu es couverte de bleus putain!

\- J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN DRAY.

Je me tourne vers le mur et essaye de dormir.

\- Ange je suis désolé. Mais j'arrive pas à te suivre. T'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- J'ai pas envie de relancer le sujet. Ça va m'énerver.

\- Oui. Je sais. Mais la journée t'es bizarre. Tu ne parles jamais, c'est limite si on doit pas te porter avec Zoé et Blaise pour te déplacer d'un point A à un point B.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a eu comme cours aujourd'hui?

\- Sérieusement? Même ça tu t'en rappelle pas?

\- Non.

\- Et ben on a eu Métamorphose, Potion et DCLFM. D'ailleurs, Rogue veut qu'on rendre un exposé pour demain.

\- De combien ?

\- 4 parchemins.

\- Sur quoi?

\- Les antidotes.

\- Et je l'ai fait?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais! Mais j'imagine que non j'étais avec toi toute la journée jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses après le dîner.

\- Oh. J'ai surement du aller le faire à la bibliothèque alors.

\- J'espère pour toi.

\- Voilà oui. J'étais à la bibliothèque.

C'est totalement faux. Enfin au final qu'est-ce que j'en sais? C'est pas très crédible de travailler de 21h à 1h du matin à la bibliothèque, même quand on a de bonnes notes.

Je sais déjà qu'il ne me croit pas. Et puis je connais ma leçon sur les antidotes, au pire j'improviserai. Je m'en sors toujours, y a pas de raisons.

Je vois flou et je m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille. Il doit être 11h du matin. Je me lève et je prend mon téléphone. Je vois plusieurs messages d'Evi. « Alors, le débriefing de la soirée? ». Oups. La soirée.

* * *

 _Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Cette fois-ci du côté "sorcier". Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il y aura beaucoup plus de personnages HP dans la suite de l'histoire, mais ce n'est que le commencement ;-)_

 _Laissez des Reviews !_

 _XXX_

 _RogueMalefoy_


	3. Fin Août 2016

Guess who's back? C'est bibi! Allez, bonne lecture!

 **Fin Août 2016**

* * *

 _Je me réveille. Il doit être 11h du matin. Je me lève et je prend mon téléphone. Je vois plusieurs messages d'Evi. « Alors, le débriefing de la soirée? ». Oups. La soirée._

Je prend mon téléphone et je pianote: « Je t'appelles, trop de choses à raconter. »

En attendant son feu vert, je me brosse les dents, je commence à m'habiller et je remarque un énorme bleu sur mon bras. J'y suis peut-être aller trop fort hier soir. J'enfile mon t-shirt et j'appelle ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors? Pourquoi j'ai pas eu de nouvelles? me demande-t-elle.

\- Euh ben j'y suis allé un peu fort sur l'alcool on va dire.

\- Quelle surprise. Alors? Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Bah c'était sympa, on est rentré du bar vers 23h30 et après on a bu sur la terrasse.

\- Et?

\- Euh bah en fait j'étais pas méga attentive, Jean a embrassé Pauline j'ai rien pu faire.

\- Non mais t'inquiète c'est rien je m'en doutais.

\- Et aussi…

\- Oui?

\- J'ai pécho Thomas.

\- Hein? Thomas? Thomas ?

\- Oui. Mais j'étais bourrée aussi!

\- Vous avez fait quoi?

\- Bah…

\- Ouais non au final je veux pas savoir

\- Non mais enfin que des bisous et un peu plus quoi mais rien de méchant.

\- OK OK.

\- Mais c'était juste pour la soirée, ça va pas continuer ou quoi c'est pas sérieux.

\- Oui j'imagine bien. Faut que je te laisse, je vais manger.

\- OK bye bon app'.

Je raccroche. La journée passe lentement, je regarde quelques épisodes de mes séries, je mange et je traîne. Vers 21h je reçois un message Twitter de Thomas, il m'envoie un lien vers une réédition du Prisonnier d'Azkaban, une édition limitée.

« Tiens, je sais que t'es fan d'Harry Potter, j'ai pensé à toi. »

Je répond:

« Oh merci. Oui il est super beau ! »

Deux secondes plus tard j'ai déjà une réponse.

« T'es bien rentrée? »

« Oui oui t'inquiètes pas.

« Super. Alors, t'as bien aimé la soirée? »

« Oui c'était sympa. »

« C'était quoi ton moment préféré? »

Euh… Honnêtement, je vois très bien où il veut en venir.

« Franchement je sais pas. Tout la soirée était sympa. »

« Mais y a pas un moment que t'as aimé plus qu'un autre? »

« Là comme ça j'en ai plusieurs à l'esprit. Mais je dois me coucher, demain c'est la rentrée je te laisse, bisous. »

« Bisous dors bien. »

Je pose mon téléphone. Demain c'est vraiment la rentrée. Mais bon je ne suis pas vraiment stressée pour autant.

* * *

 **Fin Août 2016**

\- Enfin une heure raisonnable, lança Drago cyniquement.

\- On a déjà mangé?

\- Sérieusement Ange…

\- Je sais Dray je sais. Répond seulement à mes questions.

\- Oui on a déjà mangé. Du poulet avec des épinards si ça t'intéresse.

\- Super.

Je prend mon agenda et je regarde mes devoirs pour demain. Contrôle sur les antidotes.

\- OH! m'écriais-je

\- PUTAIN ANGE TU M'AS FAIT PEUR.

\- Désolée…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Mon exposé! Je suis passée?

\- Mais oui.

\- Et alors?

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'es totalement défoncée la journée à quoi tu t'attendais?

\- J'ai raté?

\- C'est un faible mot.

\- Oh non non non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Premièrement tu titubais pour aller jusqu'au tableau. T'as appelé le professeur Rogue « Papa » tu as déchiré la feuille et tu t'es assise par terre.

\- Quoi? J'ai fait quoi?

\- T'as bien entendu. Tu me tapes déjà sur le système, me fais pas répéter une fois de plus Lindemann.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par…

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Estime toi heureuse que je te parle encore.

\- Je vais voir Zoé.

\- Vis ta vie.

Je ne pense pas que la situation a déjà été aussi tendue entre Dray et moi. C'est horrible. Je sais que c'est ma faute. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

J'arrive devant la chambre de Zoé et j'entre sans frapper.

\- Oh bonjour madame Bipolaire. T'es de quelle humeur maintenant?

\- Zoé… C'est pas ma…

\- Oui allez c'est bon, Malefoy m'en a parlé. Tu te souviens de rien tout ça tout ça.

\- Je veux juste que tu m'expliques comment je suis. La journée.

\- Honnêtement? T'es un vrai déchet. Tu ne manges plus, t'as plus d'expressions, tes notes sont en chute libre…

\- Quoi? Mes notes?

\- Bah oui madame ne prend plus la peine d'écrire ou d'écouter les cours.

\- Oh non… Mon père va me tuer…

\- Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ton père. T'as appelé Rogue « papa » tout à l'heure. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris?

\- J'en sais rien moi.

\- T'aurais pas pu prendre Lockhart comme père fictif ? Il est beaucoup plus stylé que Rogue.

\- Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

\- Ah oui et aussi, nouvelle info.

\- Quoi?

\- Rogue a dit qu'il allait appeler ton vrai père pour lui parler de ton comportement.

\- Oh non… Il va me tuer Zo.

\- Franchement tu le mérites. Le nombre de points que t'as fais perdre à Serpentard cette semaine c'est affligeant.

\- Je vais me rattraper. Promis.

\- T'as intérêt.

Je sors de la pièce. Zoé me rattrape par le bras.

\- Ange, t'es sure que c'est une bonne idée de rester seule avec ton comportement?

\- Je vais chez Drago, Zoé. Comme tout les soirs depuis au moins 1 an et demi tu sais.

\- Ange.

\- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais tout oublier? Je me rappelle quand même de mon copain !

\- Ange.

\- J'ai quand même des souvenirs. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis la première année. Et lui mon copain depuis plus d'un an. C'est pas des choses qui s'oublient.

\- Ange écoute moi.

\- Quoi? T'as l'air bizarre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi?

\- Euh non?

\- Drago. Il t'as largué.

* * *

\- ANGE ! RÉVEILLE-TOI C'EST LA RENTRÉE AUJOURD'HUI !

* * *

 _Alors? Vous êtes encore perdu ou vous commencez à établir des théories du complot dans vos têtes? Ahah ne vous inquiètez pas, tout s'éclaircira un jour ^^_

 _XXX_

 _RogueMalefoy_


	4. Septembre 2016, la rentrée

_Je suis de retour ! Un peu tard, c'est vrai, mais ce chapitre est plus long !_

 **SEPTEMBRE 2016 (La rentrée)**

\- ANGE RÉVEILLE-TOI C'EST LA RENTRÉE!

\- Oui maman…

Je me lève et je descend dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, je vais dans la salle de bain et prend ma douche. Je dois être au lycée dans 1h et demi, j'ai le temps. Je m'habille, me maquille et prend mon sac. je grimpe dans la voiture de ma mère et elle commence à conduire.

\- Alors? Tu sais où Lisa t'attend?

Lisa est une amie d'enfance. On était dans la même classe en CM1 et CM2 mais on a été séparée au collège et en seconde. Mais là, je vais dans son lycée donc on se retrouve. Mais on ne sera pas dans la même classe, elle est en ES et moi en STMG.

\- Oui on s'est donné rendez-vous devant la grille.

\- D'accord! C'est bien que vous ayez gardé contact !

\- Oui.

Je met mes écouteurs et lance « Teenagers » de My Chemical Romance. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de voiture, on arrive près du lycée.

\- Dépose moi un peu en arrière s'il te plait.

\- D'accord. Passe une bonne journée !

\- Oui. Salut.

Je me met devant la grille de l'entrée principale et j'attend avec mes écouteurs.

Message de Lisa:

« J'arrive dans 3 minutes! »

« OK pas de problème, je suis déjà devant la grille! »

J'attend quelques minutes et je la vois arriver.

\- Hey Ange! Ça va ?

\- Super et toi?

\- Oui ! Je te présente Bérénice, me dit-elle en me montrant la fille à côté de moi.

\- Salut !

\- Ton t-shirt, c'est le Ralph Lauren officiel des Jeux Olympiques? me demande Bérénice

\- Euh oui.

\- T'y est allé? Ils en envoient que à ceux qui ont des places!

\- Oui je suis allée à Rio pendant les grandes vacances.

\- Wouah super! C'était comment?

\- Euh sympa.

\- Sympa?

\- Bah tu sais, le sport c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Oh.

\- Bon Ange, je vais te présenter aux autres !

\- OK.

On rentre dans le lycée. Il fait beau, même un peu trop chaud. Les bâtiments ressemblent aux vieux internats anglais dans les séries. Grands, longs, en briques rouges. Ça doit être triste quand il pleut.

\- OK, alors là c'est Marie, Camille et Estelle !

\- Bonjour, lançais-je.

\- Alors moi et Bérénice on va en ES et elles vont en S. Il n'y a pas de L dans le lycée.

\- Oui, j'avais vu ça aux portes ouvertes. Tu connais des gens qui vont en STMG?

\- Oui, regarde là, c'est Esma, elle est gentille ! Elle sera dans ta classe.

\- D'accord.

La sonnerie retenti et tout les élèves se rassemblent près des escaliers. Un homme s'avance, prend un porte voix et dit:

Bonjour les élèves et bonne rentrée! Je suis le directeur. Je vais vous appeler par classe et vous allez monter les escaliers pour rejoindre vos professeurs principaux. Tout d'abord, la Terminal S1. Bien, attention ne poussez pas! Terminal S2? C'est à vous. Terminal STMG. Bien, plus que les premières. Première ES1.

\- Salut Ange, me dit Lisa. Je t'envoies un message à midi pour la cantine!

\- Ok, à tout'.

J'attend que le directeur appelle la première STMG et je monte les marches. Ma prof principale est très maigre, assez vieille, et porte un tailleur rose et des ballerines qui font un horrible bruit. On monte trois étages. Je ne regarde pas les autres de ma classe. Je ne suis pas là pour sympathiser mais pour travailler. Des amis, j'en ai déjà dans mon ancien lycée. On arrive devant la salle de classe, tout le monde court pour aller s'assoir au fond et je me met au premier rang. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne à côté de moi. C'est déjà un avantage.

J'ai parlé trop vite, un retardataire vient de s'assoir à côté de moi. Tant pis, j'espère juste qu'il est pas bavard. Ma prof principale commence à faire le discours habituel pour présenter le lycée, la filière etc… Elle nous donne les emplois du temps. Aujourd'hui je finis à 16h. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Cette après-midi j'ai Sciences de Gestion avec ma prof principale mais entre midi j'ai musique. Je regarde sur la liste de classe qui fait musique sauf que je suis seule. Oups.

\- Avez-vous des questions? Demanda ma prof

\- Oui, dis-je. Où est la salle de musique ?

\- La salle de musique? Et bien à l'auditorium !

\- Je suis nouvelle.

\- Ah euh, bien, suivez vos camarades !

Je n'insiste pas, je demanderai à Lisa.

La sonnerie de midi retentit enfin et je me précipite à l'extérieur. J'allume mon iPhone et je vois un message de Lisa « on est dans la cour on t'attend ». Je les voies et les rejoins.

\- Alors cette première matinée ?

\- Ça va. Et toi?

\- Oui tranquille, on a un emploi du temps un peu nul quand même.

\- Ah non moi ça va. Dis, j'avais une question, c'est où la salle de musique ? J'ai cours dans 30 minutes.

\- Oh, regarde c'est juste là, me dit-elle en me montrant un bâtiment.

On va à la cantine et je me dépêche de finir mon plateau. Je me dépêche tellement que je me renverse mon yaourt dessus. Vraiment super Ange. Une trace blanche vers le bas, très classe.

Je vais en musique. La plupart des élèves sont déjà là. Je m'assois à côté d'une fille qui est toute seule.

\- Salut, lançais-je.

\- Oh bonjour! Tu es nouvelle ici?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça?

\- Et bien je suis là depuis la 6ème donc je connais tout le monde, dit-elle en riant. Moi c'est Maëlys et toi?

\- Ange.

\- Cool! T'es en quelle classe?

\- 1°STMG.

\- Sérieusement? Et tu fais musique?

\- Euh oui pourquoi?

\- Non en général les STMG ne font pas d'options. Si t'as des questions sur le lycée vas-y!

\- Euh d'accord merci.

Le cours démarre. La prof à l'air plutôt sympa et le reste de ma classe a l'air normal, comparé à ma vraie classe. Le cours se finit et je sors de la salle.

\- Tu joues d'un instrument? me demande Maëlys

\- Oui du piano et toi?

\- Violon. Surtout pour jouer les bandes son d'Harry Potter.

\- T'es fan d'Harry Potter? Cool moi aussi !

\- T'es dans quelle maison?

\- Bah Serpentard!

\- Oh moi aussi! Aha je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Bon ça sonne, je file en espagnol.

\- Ok salut !

Je monte les escaliers et retourne en cours avec la même prof que tout à l'heure. Elle nous distribue une feuille et dit:

\- Bon, je vous ai fait ce petit exercice. Allez-y.

Je regarde la feuille. Il y avait des smileys avec des émotions à relier. Sérieusement. Je sors d'Abibac et je dois mettre des émotions sur les smileys. Je fais l'exercice rapidement et je regarde le reste de ma classe. Ils n'ont pas l'air très choqués. Je me retourne vers mon voisin, il ne complète pas sa feuille.

\- T'as plus d'encre? lui demandais-je

\- Non. Mais j'ai la flemme de lire.

\- Ah.

Le reste du cours passe lentement, on corrige la feuille. On en fait une autre. Et ça sonne enfin. Je me précipite vers la sortie et une fois dans la cour, j'appelle Evi. Au bout de 2 bips elle répond.

\- Alors?

\- C'est le cauchemar, dis-je en marchant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Déjà je… Et mais ? Je suis où?!

\- Tu t'es perdue?

\- Oui putain. Je sais pas où est mon arrêt de bus.

\- Oupsi.

\- Attend je vais faire le tour et j'improvise.

\- OK.

\- Donc. Je suis la seule personne normale de cette classe avec un cerveau correctement développé, je me suis renversé du yaourt dessus on dirait que qqn m'as éjaculé dessus et ma classe ne sais pas que le smiley qui sourit veux exprimer la joie.

\- Quoi? dit-elle en riant. Attend réexplique.

\- Tout les gens de ma classe ont l'air méchants. C'est tous des gosses de riches qui n'en ont rien à foutre de leur éducation ou des attardés. Y en a un qui a 19 ans dans ma classe ! J'en ai 15!

\- Oula… Et l'histoire du yaourt?

\- Oh rien j'ai mangé vite et je me suis renversée du yaourt dessus.

\- T'as mangé avec Lisa?

\- Oui.

\- Bon c'est bien, t'étais pas seule !

\- Oui non ça va, j'ai rencontré des gens mais ils sont pas dans ma classe.

\- Pas grave. Ça va venir.

\- Je viens d'arriver à mon arrêt hallelujah.

\- Yayy !

Je lui raconte l'histoire des exercices avec les smileys et je raccroche car mon bus arrive. Je rentre dans le bus et je m'assois. Je me rend compte que je suis pas si loin que ça du centre ville, donc je serai bientôt chez moi. Et puis le bus s'arrête devant mon ancien lycée. Je baisse les yeux et me concentre sur le sol.

* * *

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- Non s'il te plait. Je ferais ce que tu veux Lucas s'il te plait non._

 _\- Non Ange c'est trop tard. Je veux plus que ça dure._

* * *

\- Mlle?

Je relève les yeux, pleins de larmes. C'est un contrôleur.

\- Oh euh, oui, tenez ma carte de bus.

\- Merci bonne journée.

Je regarde mon ancien lycée disparaitre à travers la vitre. Je déteste cet endroit plus que tout.

* * *

 **Voilààà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, de nouveaux éléments se mettent en place tout doucement.**

 **XXX**  
 **RogueMalefoy**


	5. Septembre 2016, Poudlard

**SEPTEMBRE 2016 (Poudlard)**

Je me lève, seule, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. J'avais l'habitude de dormir avec Drago, ça me fait bizarre et mal. Je regarde l'heure, il est 22h. 22h? J'ai dormis jusqu'à 22h? Je me faufile dans le couloir et vais dans la chambre de Zoé.

\- Zo. Réveille toi s'il te plait.

\- Ange t'abuses je viens juste de m'endormir.

\- J'étais en cours aujourd'hui?

\- Bah oui.

\- Ok c'est bien. J'ai rien fait de bizarre?

\- T'étais en mode zombie mais sinon non, ça va.

\- Et Drago?

\- Hein?

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Ange. Vous avez rompu. Et c'est un Malefoy. Quand bien même il penserait quelque chose, il ne le dirait jamais en public.

\- Oh… D'accord.

\- Ah attend. Ton père vient demain voir le professeur Rogue.

\- Quoi?!

\- T'étais prévenue. Il vient demain à 10h dans le bureau de Rogue.

\- Oh non non non non… Comment je vais faire ?

\- Je sais pas Ange. Honnêtement j'arrive plus à te suivre ces derniers temps.

\- Lucas…

\- Hein? Lucas ? C'est qui?

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu viens de soupirer « Lucas ».

\- Mais non!

\- J'en ai marre Ange. Viens te coucher. Tu peux rester ici si t'as peur d'être seule, mais dors.

\- Non je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit.

Je sors de la pièce et retourne dans ma chambre. Il faut que je vois mon père avant Rogue.

OoOoOooOo

Je me réveille à nouveau, mais cette fois il est 7h du matin. Je me prépare et attend Zoé dans la salle commune pour petit déjeuner.

\- Ange? Tu es consciente ? demande Zoé

\- Euh, je crois bien oui.

\- Super ! Tu vas essayer de rattraper ce dernier mois d'accord?

\- Oui.

On monte dans la grande salle pour manger. Blaise nous rejoins avec Théodore Nott.

\- Ange ? Tu as meilleure mine ! me dit Blaise

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Aucune idée. Honnêtement je…

Ma voix se bloque. Drago avance vers nous mais sans un regard pour moi. C'est insupportable. Je veux me souvenir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'assois à côté de moi mais ne dis rien. Je n'engage pas la conversation non plus, je me contente de manger mes oeufs. Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai envie de vomir. Je me lève brusquement et file aux toilettes.

Et je vomis.

Je reste assise près de la cuvette quelques minutes, je tremble. J'ai envie de pleurer. Et j'entend:

\- Ça y est, t'as fini?

C'est Drago.

\- T'es pas obligé de venir par pitié tu sais.

\- Depuis quand je viens par pitié. Allez sors de la cabine et va te débarbouiller.

Je sors et je passe devant lui sans le regarder. Je commence à me passer de l'eau sur le visage quand nos regards se croisent dans le miroir du lavabo.

\- J'ai un chewing gum si tu veux.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui prenant des mains.

On reste là, silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis je brise le silence. Il faut que je sache.

\- Drago, pourquoi?

\- Crois pas que c'est une décision qui me fait sauter de joie. J'étais obligé de mettre fin.

\- Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Mais c'est toi ! Tu pars en vrille ces temps-ci !

\- Mais je…

\- Oui, dit-il en me coupant la parole. Je sais, tu m'as déjà dit 20 mille fois que t'étais pas consciente tout ça, tout ça.

\- Oui… Désolée.

\- Tant pis. C'est comme ça.

\- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es là?

Il me dévisage quelques secondes. Ses yeux se voilent une demie-seconde. Et il répond:

\- Parce que je peux pas t'abandonner comme ça.

La sonnerie retentit. On se regarde une dernière fois et il part en cours. J'attend quelques instants et je le suis. Zoé me regarde et me dit:

\- Oh Ange, je me met avec Blaise pour les TP de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non vas-y.

Je me met devant et commence à mettre mes gants de protection.

\- Ange ! Je me met avec toi !

C'est Pansy.

\- Ok.

J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, j'espère juste qu'elle ne parlera pas beaucoup. Mais bon, c'est Pansy faut pas rêver. Hagrid nous donne les instructions et on commence à trier la nourriture pour les Verracrasses. Et puis Pansy rompt le silence.

\- Oh au fait, j'ai entendu dire que t'es plus avec Drago ?

Oh pitié. Pourquoi maintenant?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On est mieux amis. Pas en couple.

Bravo, quel beau mensonge. On y croirait presque.

\- Ah d'accord. Donc ça te dérange pas s'il voit d'autres filles ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut il est grand.

\- Cool ! Parce que moi et Daphné on va tenter notre chance, je préfère te prévenir à l'avance. Mais Daphné voulait pas que je te le dise parce qu'elle voulait voir ta réaction quand elle embrasserait Drago parce qu'elle pense que tu serais jalouse et vu qu'elle t'aimes pas trop elle voulait..

\- Oui Pansy. J'ai compris, économise ta salive.

Je regarde ma montre, encore 40 minutes à tenir. Enfin 30. Je ferais semblant d'aller à l'infirmerie et je vais essayer d'attraper mon père avant Rogue.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, je lève la main et je dis:

\- Monsieur, je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir c'est urgent je peux aller à l'infirmerie?

\- Oh euh, oui allez-y Mlle Lindemann.

Je cours jusqu'au château et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je sais que Rogue a cours en ce moment et qu'il arrivera dans son bureau vers 10h 10. Je me met devant la porte, mon père n'est pas encore là. J'entend la voix du professeur McGonagal qui dit :

\- Voilà, c'est ici la petite porte verte. Le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas tarder.

Mon père descend les escaliers et j'attend que McGo parte avant de sortir de ma cachette.

\- Papa !

\- Ange ? T'es pas en cours?

\- Euh si si mais le prof nous a lâché avant la sonnerie, c'est Hagrid tu comprends.

\- OK. Dis moi jeune fille, à quoi je dois m'attendre pour cet entretien ?

\- Euh… J'ai eu pas mal de mauvaises notes en ce moment, mais ça change ! J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel ce matin !

\- Toi? Des mauvaises notes ? Pourquoi?

\- Euh je sais pas, j'ai eu une petite déprime. Mais ça va mieux !

\- Ange, tu as eu des problèmes récemment ?

\- Non non pas du tout !

Des pas retentissent dans le couloir. Ça doit être Rogue qui arrive.

\- Papa faut que j'aille en cours ! salut ! dis-je en me sauvant

\- On aura une discussion à la fin du rendez-vous Ange ! cria mon père.

J'ai le coeur qui bat vite à force de courir. Les battements raisonnent dans ma tête. Trop forts. C'est mauvais signe.

* * *

 **Tadaam , le retour chez les sorciers !**

 **qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez des Reviews !**

 **xxx**

 **RogueMalefoy**


End file.
